Canada has a secret
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Matthew has a secret and when things goes wrong he maybe have to tell his family. In order to save his brother and the world. How will it go for the quiet nation? Rewritten. Warning: Contains torture.
1. Chapter 1: How it began

_**Hey I was thinking and I realised that i could have done better so rewrote it. Hope you like it :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's character.**_

I sat in my own thoughts during the global meeting, we'll never get anything done during the meetings anyway. My family fought as usual with each other, I often just sit back and watch when they do, it's very fun. But today I had other things in my mind, like how I should do to prevent my archenemies' plans. Right now Neil is in France and I can't do anything there. Papa Francis (France) would certainly give me permission to stop him back at his place if I asked him, but there was a small problem, he does not know that I'm a spy from an organization that exists worldwide.

I'm practically invisible to everyone and everything. When Neil one day busted into my house I was shocked. It was our first meeting, he was looking after my pet Kumajiro. Apparently Kuma is a magical guardian. He protects his master from danger. And unfortunately, because I am Kumas master the little polar bear turned into a full size polar bear, with black eyes, long claws and an incredible amount of strength. I was shocked. I had never seen Kuma like that. While Kuma protected me from Neil's men, Neil tired to kill me, so he could become Kuma's next master. But he had not expected my super power, not the invisibility, but the same strength as my brother Alfred (America). No one knows about it except me. I've never had to use it before. But there stood Neil and tried to stab my heart with a knife. I took a good grip of his wrist and threw him into the wall. He lay there, and then looked shocked at me, apparently he is one of the world's strongest men and has never been defeated before. He was just about to get up and attack me again. When a group of armed men and women rushed into my house. They directed their weapons against Neil's men and they just stood there with fear in their eyes. Neil himself was gone. One of the men came up to me and told me to calm my pet down, so I did as he said.

After he asked me to come along to their secret headquarters here in Canada. I followed obediently, I knew that this could be a trap but I didn't want to get in trouble with these men. With Kuma in my arm, I sat in a black car. The man sat in the driver's seat with me in the passenger's seat. I had no idée that this little chose would change my life forever.

After a while the man started talking about who they were and what they did. The man said his name was Allen James. He works for an organization which takes care of all the world "mystery". They search all over the world for supernatural things from legends in stories, like the holy grail and my favorite Excalibur. These thing need to be protected from greedy people and evil. Allen also said that they had been watching me for some time now and they wanted me to join them. They found my invisibility, and my now discovered strength, would come to good use for them. They also wanted to me to join because I'm one of the world's largest countries.

When he had stopped talking I studied him. He had brown short hair, brown eyes. And smooth pale skin. It looked like he was around eighteen, nineteen, very young for being involved in things like this. If I was human I would have been around the same age. Allen was well trained and you could see that he took good care of his body. I watched him all the way.

When we arrived, we stood in the middle of a forest in front of a broken house. At first I was a bit confused and I wondered if he had tricked me. He led me into the house and there was nothing in there, nothing but dust and spider web. While I stood there in the door, Allen walked up to one of the walls and put his hand on one of the boards. A blue light scanned his hand and a door to an elevator appeared. Allan made a gesture with his hands, which showed me to go inside. I did and I hold Kuma harder. When we both were inside we went down underground, I started to regret my decision but now it was too late. After five seconds, the door opened again and a bright light struck my eyes. I covered my eyes with my hand, the one I didn't hold Kuma in, and tried to focus my sight.

Allen walked out of the elevator and I followed. I almost dropped Kuma when I saw where we were standing. We were so low down under the ground that there was lava. But still, there was an enormous waterfall with water, that somehow ran up and not down, on one of the walls. The rest of the walls and roof was covered in metal and the floor was somehow made of glass, if you looked down you could see the lava that flowed down in a big hole in the middle of the room. You could see glass doors and elevators on all walls. Men and women in both suits and white lab coats walked everywhere. They walked thru the glass doors and elevators and the "lobby", where me and Allen stood, where never empty. In the middle of the room there was a round desk witch three men and one woman stood in and looked thru some papers, it looked like a reception. It was huge and it was like a classic spy headquarters. I was shocked and overwhelmed. I could not believe my eyes and I just stood there for how long. Allen had to drag me away from there and walked to the reception.

"Hello Hannah." Allen said to the women behind the desk.

"Hello Allen was your mission successful?" asked Hannah.

"Yes, and I need to talk to the boss." answered Allen and took out a folded paper out of his pocket. Hannah took the paper and stamped it with a stamp and gave it back.

"And who is this?" she asked and studied me like I was the enemy, I was very uncomfortable and did not say anything, this women was scary.

"He is one of "The Guardian Masters". He is cool." Allen said when he saw how Hannah's stared at me.

She nodded her head and took out another paper in one of the drawer and handed it to Allen. He took it and waved to her and grabbed my arm. He dragged me to one of the other elevators and we were on our way up. This elevator was slower and I looked the other man.

"What was that all about?" I asked, Allen sighted and turned to look at me.

"Hannah is very... crazy and overprotective. She is nice when she's not suspect you for a spy who want to kill us all." he said and smiled to calm me down, somehow that didn't calm me at all.

When the elevator had stopped we were in a long corridor. There was only one door in the end of the corridor. On the walls there were paintings with men and women, it looked like they were the previous bosses of the organization. We walked to the door and Allen knocked. A voice said "come in" and Allen opened and we walked into a fancy room. It looked very expensive and old. The walls were painted with a red-brown color and there were paintings on forests and old bosses here to. There were to windows at the other end of the room witch you could see the sea from. But that didn't make sense we were far away from the sea, so how could I see it from the windows? Anyway, a bit in front the windows there were an old writing desk, with many beautiful details on. On the desk there was an old lamp and a pile of papers. A woman, around thirty years with silver blonde hair, sat in a big red chair behind the desk and looked thru the pile. She looked up and saw us stand there. She pointed at brown sofa which stood in front of the desk and we sat down. Allen didn't say anything and we both sat there and watched her when she stamped a paper. When that was done she looked up at us again.

"So Mr. James this is the Guardian Master?" she said and looked at me with a bored look. I swallowed hard at her gaze.

"Yes boss, he is." Allen answered. "This is Matthew Williams, a.k.a Canada, I would like him to join us."

"And why's that?" she said and looked at Allen.

"He is one of the largest countries, he is mostly invisible and he got super strength. And he is the Master to the Guardian Kumajiro." Allen said a bit nervous. The boss leaned back in her chair an inspected us. After several minutes she suddenly stood up and laughed a loud laugh.

"Of course he is joining us! I won't let such a talent slip through my fingers! No way!" she laughed screamed, she walked to me and shock my hand hard! "It's nice to meet you Mr. Williams, I'm Carol Whales, really nice to have you in my team!"

"But I haven't said yes to it." I said and was about to panic.

"What?!" she looked disappointed and realest my hand. "Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's your chose."

She sat in her chair again and rested her head in her hand. I looked at Allen and he looked at me with no expression at all. I didn't know what I wanted. I felt like I would regret it if I didn't said yes, but it was dangerous and I was nothing but an unwanted kid. I thought for what seemed like hours but only was ten minutes. I had come to a decision.

"My answer is... yes." I said and Carol jumped out of her chair the second time in an hour and run to hug me. She hugged me while she jumped and I felt that she was strong, because I couldn't breathe.

"So now when that's over you will get trained by Mr. James and become a Yeti ok?" she said after she had let me go from her breath taking hug.

I nodded and Allen grabbed my arm, once again, and walked out of the room while our boss had an attack of joy. We could hear her screams when the door was closed. Allen and I gave a sight of relive and we started to laugh when we walked back to the elevator. When we were inside and the elevator had started to go down again, Allen looked at me.

"Mr. Canada." Allen said, I turned around and looked at him."Welcome to 'The Yetis'."

And that was how I became a secret agent.


	2. Chapter 2: Danger

"You bloody frog! Hands off!" I heard my "father" yell at Francis who probably had started touch Arthur's (England) butt. Alfred almost died of laughter and became red as a tomato. I smiled a little and noticed that the meeting was over.

I waited in my chair until everyone else had left. I took my notes of what we had talked about, which was nothing, and started walking out of the room. To my surprise, Alfred was there and waited for me.

"Hey lill'bro!" He yelled and waved his arm when he saw me.

"Hey A-Alfred." I stuttered forward, although I'm not shy or scared for real. Everything was just acting.

"I'll throw a party tonight and I want you to come!" He yelled in my ear, I were just about to open my mouth to tell him that tonight wasn't a good night, he interrupted me and screamed again. "Awesome! Eight and it will be a lot of alcohol!"

Then he ran away and left me alone. First I thought to skip the party and let my brother down for once, but I couldn't drop my character. But I actually have a big pile of paper work in the office and I still have the problem with Neil, I really don't have time for my brother. I actually wondered why I even talks to him. I mean he never remembers me, why he remembers me now is a mystery. No one remembers me, even if I act like the one I am they wouldn't remember me. I know that asking them is too much, I do really feel lonely when I'm "Canada the forgotten nation". I sighted. It's times like this when I miss the headquarters and the missions. I was forced to go on vacation.

Three days ago, I was sent to Carol's office. First I thought that I had done something, of course I had done a lot of things, but it was not that that she wanted to talk to me about. Apparently I haven't had a vacation in teen years and she didn't want me to overstrain myself. She sometimes seems like a cruel lady but in real life she is a nice sweet girl, thought she is fifty-three. She cares about everyone and she is very wise. Well she forced me to take vacation and now I'm bored. But I still have to take care of Neil, but I need a plan. I started to go home.

When I was home I made pancakes with maple syrup. I sat down a plate to Kuma and sat myself in the sofa. I watched hockey while I ate I tried to stop thinking of work, but failed. How could I do? I have no idee of Neil's plans, no damn clue. What should I do? Maybe I could say that I'm visit Papa, when I'm actually there to spy on Neil. Maybe, but it's dangerous. If Neil discovered me both my family and my friend would be in danger, they don't know about my second life. They only see me as the quiet and shy Canada. If they even see me at all, which barely happens. I have always said that everything is an act, but now when I think about it, I maybe am that quiet and shy person. I mean when I'm in public I actually gets shy for real. But when I'm on a mission I know exactly what to do and I can be a real killing machine if I have to, which I don't need often.

I turned off the TV and thought of every mission and every person I've met. Twenty years, twenty years have I been a Yeti. I'm like a legend in the organization, the one that don't die, the one that have worked for twenty years but don't age. I sighted. I know that sooner or later every one of my friends will die, Allen, Carol, Hannah and everyone in the office, everyone I met during my missions, EVERYONE I who sees me. When they die I will have to stay whit the other nations, maybe I met other friends in the future but not like the ones I have now.

A tear ran down my cheek. I wept it off with my hand and went up the stairs to my room. Have to get ready for the party. I still felt the tear on my cheek when I knew that it was long gone. Just like when they die. I will still have the memories from them when they actually is gone. I looked on my clothes in the mirrors. I had taken a red hoody and one pair of jeans. I didn't care right now of how I dressed.

I went down took the sleeping Kuma in my arms and tucked him in my bed. I went down again and out of the door and now I was on my way to my big brothers house for a party I don't want to go to.

At the party I was standing in the corner with a beer in my hand. No one talks to me, no one sees me. I watched everybody else danced, drank and mingle. But I took this opportunity to try to figure out what Neil planed. What is in France that is of such importance? I can't figure it out. Just when I were about to freak out, a hand grabbed my arm and dragged me to one of the sofas. When the owner of the hand had forced me down into the sofa I looked up and saw that it was Francis had dragged me away, and now sat next to me. He sat very close to me and I started to wonder what it was he wanted, he has the reputation of being a sex maniac. I saw that he had been drinking, a lot. But he's my papa and I didn't suspect anything, until he put an arm around my shoulders and gazed into my eyes.

"Uhm, papa, what are you doing?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Mm, you looked so lonely mon petit. I wanted to cheer you up." he said and I noticed he was VERY drunk.

"Eh, thanks papa, but I think I have to go home now." I said and tried to get away from him but he just hold harder.

I started to panic when I felt his lips against mine; he forced his toung into my mouth and started to explore every inch of it. Maple, I know my papa's reputation, but he has never done anything to me before. For God's sake, I'm his son! But now I was really scared. In situations like this I never knew what to do. I mean, I usually always know what to do and I am never scared for anything, but now I'm scared to death for my on father. Mon Dieu, what should I do!

I could feel how tears started ran down my cheeks. Then suddenly an arm grabbed me and pulled me out of Francis's arms and kiss. When I looked up I saw that I was in Al's arms instead. Alfred shot an angry glare at Francis and walked away with me. He took me to another sofa, in the other end of the room, where Arthur and Kiku (Japan) sat in. when they saw Al walking towards them, Kiku said his goodbyes to Arthur and left. Arthur looked at Al.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, apparently he hadn't notice me, as usual.

"Yes, Mattie got into Francis's arms and got kissed against his will." Al said angrily and sat me down where Kiku had been. I saw that Arthur didn't remember me when I suddenly showed up from thin air, but after a while he remembered.

"He did what!? That bloody frog! For god's sake, Matthew is his son!" he yelled and was now on his way to kick Francis as.

Al sat down where Arthur had sat and he watched me. We didn't say anything just sat there.

"I think I will go home now." I broke the silent and stood up. Al nodded and followed me to the door.

We said goodbye and I walked home. When I walked I got angry at myself. Damn it! If Al didn't had shown up could have been raped. I cursed my own weakness and gazed at the moon. Mon Dieu, I miss my work.

-The party-

After that Matthew had gone home everything went smoothly. The party was a hit and everyone enjoyed themself. Francis had got his as kicked by Arthur and he had realized what he had done. He wanted to apologize to his son, but Alfred said that he had gone home. The party continued, when a crash suddenly came from upstairs. A bunch of men in black clothes and with guns rushed down the stairs. The door was kicked in and more men rushed in. every nation was surrounded. Those who always carried weapons took them out and tried to defend those who hadn't, but the men just stood there and pointed their guns at them. Many thought that they were after Alfred, after all there are in his house and Alfred ALWAYS does something.

"Who are you?" Al asked. He didn't get any answer instead someone laughed, a loud evil laugh. The laugh came from a man who now walked in from the door.

He continued laugh while he walked around the nations. No one said anything, they just watched the man look at them. It looked like he was searching for something, or someone. Suddenly the man stopped in front of Al and studied him carefully. Al studied the man as well. The man was maybe fifty and hade a crooked nose and small lips. A scare ran over his nose from one ear to the other which made him look terrifying. He was slightly sun burned and he had green eyes and long black hair. He was dressed in a black leather coat and black jeans. The coat was open and he had nothing else but under the coat so you could see his well-trained body, he didn't look so ugly either. He had never seen that man before so why was he in Al's house anyway?

"Where's Matthew Williams?" he asked Alfred. Alfred looked confused at him.

"Who?" Alfred asked and other countries said the same. The man sighted and looked annoyed.

"Damn mow I feel sorry for him." He said but a smile was on his lips. "Matthew Williams, a.k.a Canada, your brother. Where is he? He was supposed to be here?"

"Oh, you mean Mattie, he left." Alfred said after a moment of thinking. "What do you want with my lill'bro?"

"Damn, it's like he knows when I want to capture him!" the man said and ignored the worried nation's question. "Well, if you can't get the chocolate cake, you have to take the strawberry cake instead."

The man looked at Alfred and then snapped his fingers. Two of the men grabbed Alfred's arm and tried to drag him out of the door. But they weren't prepared for his super strength. Al throws them in to the wall and they collapsed and didn't rise again. The man looked at the now furious American when more men tried to take him down. "Interesting" the man said to himself, and he walked over to the fighting man and took out something from his pocket. It looked like a spray of some kind, he sprayed Alfred and he collapsed. "He is just as strong as Matthew, maybe stronger." The man raised a hand and a withe fog appeared in the room. The armed men covered their faces with gasmasks and watched how the nation's started coughing and falling to the floor. The man threw Alfred over his shoulder and were about to walk out of the house. Arthur and Francis tried to attack the man when they saw that he was kidnapping their son. The man saw their attack and stopped the easy, they had got weak from the fog as well. The man watch them and smiled an evil smile when the fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked and tried to get up but failed. The man smiled wider.

"My name is Neil Gump, and if you want your son back, you have to give me Matthew Williams." And then he laughed his evil laugh and walked out of the house. Arthur and Francis saw how he walked away with their son and they could do nothing. They both fainted hearing the sound of the most evil laugh they had ever heard. Both were worried about their sons, both of them.


	3. Chapter 3: The rescue

**Hey! So this is the third chapter, I just have to say that English is not my main language and I'm not so good at it. I do also mix up Swedish and English grammar sometimes so if anything is confusing, you now know why. But I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and I thank you who is reading this. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or eventually song in this chapter.**

-The next day, Matthew's house-

I woke up and heard bird's sing. It was a beautiful Canadian morning. I put on some clothes and looked for Kumakichi. When I couldn't find him in the bed room I remembered that he must be out and looking for intruders or enemies, in the forest outside my house. He does that sometimes. So I went down to the kitchen and started to make pancakes with maple syrup. God, what I love pancakes! So sweet and fluffy, I eat it every day. When I had made the final pancakes, I heard something walk in to the kitchen. I took a one of the many hidden knives from one of the drawers, just in case it is a sneak attack. I quickly turned around and pointed the knife at the intruder. But I couldn't see anyone. Then I could feel something tugging my pants. I looked down and saw Kuma.

"Are you nervous?" the little bear said to his master.

"No, I just thought you were someone else." I said and but pack the knife in the drawer again.

"Like who? We are the only ones here, no one was outside." The bear said and walked over to the kitchen table and climbed up on one of the chairs.

"You're right Kuma, maybe I'm actually nervous." I put down a plate of food on the table for Kuma and then sat down with my own. "Or maybe I'm just bored."

We ate our breakfast in silent. After Kuma was finished he slid down from the chair and went in to the living room. I sat there alone and heard Kuma snoring. God, how could that bear sleep so much? I took our plates and washed them. When that was done I also went in to the living room. I saw Kuma lay down on one of the armchairs, he looked so peaceful. I smiled and sat down in the sofa. I to, could feel how my eyes became heavy.

I had just closed my eyes to take a nap, when I heard a strange sound. I opened my eyes and listened. There it was again! It sounded like someone was knocking at the door. I sat up, and I saw that Kuma also had wake up from the knocking. Who could that be? No one visits me, EVER.

I stood up and walked to the door. When I opened I got shoved down on the floor with a crying papa on top of me. I tried to get out from his embrace, but failed.

"Papa, I can't breathe." I said and saw how Arthur came in and helped me out of papa's arms. When Francis finally had let me go, I took some deep breath and stood up. Some other people had come in behind Arthur. Well this was interesting. I saw how Prussia and Cuba walked in to my house and looked at me with worried faces.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" I asked and looked very confused.

"Yes, we need to talk you." Arthur said a bit sad, I looked more confused. "It's really important."

"Ok, follow me." I showed them in to the living room and everyone sat down at the armchairs and sofas.

"What has happened?" I asked when everyone was sitting down; I sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Well," Arthur said and looked at Francis, he had stopped crying. "Alfred has been kidnapped."

"What!?" I said and stood up; I could feel my blood boils. "Who? When? Why?"

"We only know that it happened yesterday at the party after you left, and the man's name was Neil Gump." Arthur said and tried to make me sit down again. My whole body became cold. Neil has my brother, but why did he take him? I fell down in the chair holding my forehead. Images of my brother getting tortured by Neil popped up in my head. Damn it, what should I do?

"He said that if we wanted Alfred back, we had to give him you." Arthur said and Francis started to cry again. So it was me he wanted. Well, I won't let my brother be a hostage for so much longer. Neil have just walked over the line and made this personally. He will regret it, oh yeah he will!

"But of course, we won't give you away." Arthur said and tried to comfort Francis. 'It would be so much easier if they did.' I thought. This must be a trap; they probably want me to sacrifice myself so that they could get their favorite son back. I can play along if they want me to.

"Maybe it's for the best if you do give…" I started to say but Francis interrupted.

"Absolutely not! We won't give away any of you, so don't even think about it, Mathieu Williams!" I was speechless; I thought they had come here to make me give away myself, just to save Alfred. Do they really care for me?

"But maybe if you don't give him me, Alfred will mostly be tortured and killed. Isn't it better if you just…" I got interrupted again, but by Arthur this time.

"No bloody way, we are done talking about this! I rather kill myself then give away a son, even if it's to save another one! I don't want you to mention it again! Do you understand, young man?" he said and looked at me with both anger and, what was it? ... Concern? Did my father, who always forgets me and never sees me, cares about me? What is going on here?!

"We knew that you would try to convince us to do as that Neil guy told us. But we have already talked about this and no one of us wanted to give you away. And besides, think about Alfred, he would be depressed if he knew that his little brother gets hurt, just to save him. You know about his hero fantasy. Both he and us cares about you." Francis looked me straight in the eyes and I saw that nothing could make him change his mind. I looked around and all the other nations and the ex-nation nodded to agree with what Francis just said. Arthur walked over to me and hugged me. Okey, this really scared me! He hadn't hugged me since I was little. I blushed at my father's actions. Francis to walk over to hug me, too.

This actually felt nice… Focus! You're a Yeti! You always need to be alert; danger can be around every corner! But still this time it felt nice to be with my family.

"It's too dangerous to let you be by yourself, so you are going home with Cuba, and Prussia will help if someone comes after you." Arthur said and let go of the hug. Francis still hugged me and I could feel how his grip tightens. "Me and Francis will go and try to get Alfred back."

This made me really scared. They cannot go after Neil, his to strong and powerful. I have tried to catch him for twenty years now, and I don't even know his weakness. But it seems like he have found one of mine. No, I can't let them put themselves in such danger.

"You can't do that! You don't know anything about him! Maybe he is too strong for you and you all will get killed! I won't let you go!" I screamed and struggled to get lose from papa's arms. I had succeeded to free one arm when I felt something stung me in the back, and everything suddenly went black. Damn it! Will they give me to Neil anyway? Was everything just a trick? Mon Dieu!

I woke up and felt how something was sitting at my chest, making it hard to breath. I open my eyes and at first only saw a white blurry thing.

"So you're awake now." The blurry thing said. "It was about time. Your fathers are on their way to get back the one that looks like you, whoever you are."

I recognized the voice as Kuma's. Then I felt something drop at my face. I took it up and noticed that it was my glasses. I put them on and saw Kuma, as I thought, sitting on my chest and licking his paws. I burst out of the bed I was laying at and panicked when Kuma's words had sunk in. Oh my God! My fathers are on their way to rescue my brother from the evilest man on earth! I got to do something!

I watched around me and noticed that I was in Cuba's guest room. That's right; Arthur said that I would stay at Cuba's house while I'm still in danger. Ha, that's so sweet of them to actually care. But I can't think of that now, I need to do something.

I went out of the room and into the well-known house. Cuba and I have visited each other many times, and Cuba's home is like a second home to me. I walked through a corridor and came to the kitchen. I looked inside and saw Cuba and Prussia sitting at the table and chatting. Gilbert (Prussia) stopped talking and stood up when he saw me. Carlos (Cuba) looked up and stood up as well.

"Hey Birdie, ehum how do you feel? We're sorry that we had to put you out. It was the only solution to stop you from doing something stupid." Gilbert said and rubbed his neck; Carlos walked over to me and led me to one of the kitchen chairs.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Carlos asked and smiled at me.

"No, but I would like to use the phone, please." I said and smiled back at him. He nodded and I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I knew exactly where the phone was. I took the phone and went into my guest room and dialed a very well-known number. I really needed to do something and I was trapped here at Cuba's house right now. I knew one person that could help my family and I knew that that one person gladly take that mission.

"Hello?" the voice, of the one I had called, answered.

"Yeah hello, listen, something bad has happened…"

-Francis and Arthur-

They had finally reached the place where that Neil guy had brought their son. The guy had left a note in Alfred's house before he left. It said that he would be in Paris and waiting for us in the Louvre, they were supposed to walk around and they found them. So now when they were here, what should they do? They really didn't have a plan; the only plan was to get back Alfred and nothing else. The two blondes pretended to be tourists and look at the paintings, but both of them searched for any clue of the man or their son.

Two hours had passed and there were no sign of the man or their son, their hope had fall. When they just were thinking of leaving, two men walked over to them and stood right next to them. When they looked up, they saw Alfred and that Neil guy. Both blondes wanted to run and hug their son but Neil made a gesture with his fingers which said that if they did anything hasty, they were screwed. They could see that Alfred has some bruises in his face and he looked like he had been tortured. This only made the two fathers angry; they saw how Alfred's eyes cried for help. You could see the pleasure in Neil's eyes when he saw how the little family hurt to see a family member in pain. This is such a nice day. But, it would have been nicer if he could see Matthew. Did they even bring him? Well, it's about time to find out.

Neil snapped his fingers and two other men walked over to them and grabbed the two blondes and led them to the elevator. Neil and Alfred also walked in to the same elevator. No one said anything. Neil pushed a bottom and they went up to the roof. The fathers looked down at the floor, Neil was humming a little melody, Alfred only looked at the wall, and Neil's men just stood there. A "pling" sounded and the doors opened. They all walked out on the roof top. Neil's men had led them to the middle of the roof and left them there and walked over and guarded the elevator, so they could not escape. Neil walked a bit away from Arthur and Francis with Alfred and looked at them. A smile formed on his lips and he chuckled a bit.

"Well, I can't see Matthew anywhere, so it means that you're not giving him to me." He said and still had that smile on his lips, but his eyes were dripping of rage.

"That's right; we won't give him to you. But you are going to give us Alfred back." Arthur said strict, he didn't want to waste time. Neil laughed.

"You think you can order me around. Ha! I give orders not taking them!" he laughed and took out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Alfred's head. The two blondes started to panic when they saw the gun. "So, either you tell me where Matthew is or I kill this guy!"

Arthur and Francis didn't know what to do. They didn't want Alfred to get killed, but they didn't want to give away Matthew either.

"He's in England, at my house." Arthur said and looked down. Alfred got furious at his father for telling this psycho where his little brother where. Did he love Matthew so little and cared so much for him, so they give him away just like that? Hell no!

Alfred were just about to run forward to his dad strangle him, when Neil laughed again and put the end of the gun to Alfred's temples.

"Don't lie to me, you only making this harder. I know that his not at you place, his not at any of you places. I've checked! So now if you want this piece of crap to live, tell me where Matthew is!" he said and the smile was gone. This had become very serious and the two men panicked more when the gun came closer to their son.

Arthur and Francis were just about to get on their knees to beg him to not hurt any of their sons, when the door to the elevator opened. A man in a striped, blue and red shirt and blue jeans stood in the elevator. He had a small scar on his left cheek and brown hair. You could not see his eyes behind the sun glasses. He had a little camera around his neck and he looked like an ordinary tourist. The two men who were supposed to watch the elevator quickly drew their guns out of their pockets and pointed it at the man. The man did not take any notice of the guns; instead he took some steps out of the elevator and now stood between the men. He didn't say anything, just looked at Neil. Neil looked back and his face got red.

Then suddenly the tourist grabbed the pistols and took a step back and slammed the men's heads into each other. The men pasted out and the tourist was still looking at Neil.

"So, you just had to interrupt, didn't you?" Neil said and was still red, he was furious.

"I'm actually here on a request from a friend, so before you does anything stupid, drop the gun." The man said and corrected his sun glasses. This only made Neil angrier.

"As hell I am! You should stay out of other people's business!" Neil shouted and pointed the gun at the man.

"Ah, I hoped you would make this easy for everyone, but it looks like I need some back up now." The man sighted and took his camera and took a picture of Neil.

Right after the picture was taken, a helicopter appeared behind Neil. Neil looked back and saw how some men and women in customs were jumping out of the helicopter and down on the roof. The men and women surrounded Neil; he dropped his gun and kicked it towards the "tourist". When that was done one of the women came forward and grabbed Alfred's arm and went over to Arthur and Francis and walked with them to the helicopter, which now had landed on the roof a bit away. Neil watches how his chances of capture Matthew disappeared.

"It's over Neil Gump. Just come with us and we will find a nice cell for you." The "tourist" said. Neil only smiled.

"Sorry Yeti, but not today, or ever!" he said and ran past the costumed men and jumped over the edge of the roof. The "tourist" ran after but stopped at the edge. He looked down and another helicopter flew up right in front of his face. It looked like Neil had a plan B, as usual; he waved at the "tourist" when he flied away from them.

The "tourist" smiled and waved back, just for fun, and then he turned around and went to the helicopter where the family now was hugging each other. He smiled again and sat down at one of the seats.

"Ehum," the "tourist" cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you don't mind to sit down so that we can get away from here, I would be grateful."

The family looked up at him and then nodded. They sat down and the helicopter lifted. No one said anything. After a while Alfred broke the silent:

"Where are we going?!" he screamed to drown the helicopter's noise. The man looked at him and smiled.

"To Canada!" he said and looked away again.

-Matthew, Gilbert and Carlos-

"Birdie, where are we going?" Gilbert asked the twelfth time since they stepped into the car, and the hundred time since they came to Canada. I gave him the same answer.

"You'll see, be patient." I said and continued looking at the road. I was driving, Carlos sat in the backseat and Gilbert sat beside me, Kuma sat in Carlos arms. Carlos had also asked a lot of questions, but he stopped care when they got into the car. But Gilbert was still nagging about it. Well I can understand them.

After I hang up on the phone, I went into the kitchen again. I saw that Carlos had started to make food and Gilbert was sitting at a chair, holding Kuma who cuddled with Gilbird. I was so cute, the bear playing with a tiny bird… focus! You have to talk to Carlos and Gilbert.

"Ehum, guys?" I said and they looked up at me. "I have to go back to Canada."

"What? You can't go back now, that guy maybe is still after you." Gilbert said.

"He's right Matthew; we can't let you into any danger." Carlos agreed.

"But I need to, it's very important." I tried to convince them.

"Sorry birdie, we can't let you do that." Gilbert said. I felt how a big rage was building up in my body.

"He has to go, or it's goodbye world." A voice said and everyone looked at the polar bear in Gilbert's arms.

"What did you say, little bear?" Carlos said and he and Gilbert looked very confused.

"Do as he says, he knows what to do." The bears said and licked his paws.

When the bear had spoken Carlos and Gilbert did as he said and let him go back to Canada. But on one condition, they had to go with him. First I object, but they succeeded to convince me and now we're in a car to the headquarters. I had no idea of how I suppose to tell them about my secret.

When we finally were in the forest outside of the little, broken house was it already late at night. I looked at my two friends.

"Okey, maybe I need to clear something's up before we move forward to our next destination." I said and sighted. The two other men nodded. "Well first of all, I need to ask you to not scream, interrupt or ask questions before I finished." I demanded more than asked, but the two other nations' nodded their heads.

"So, first I need to tell you, that I'm a secret agent from an organization called 'The Yetis'." I looked up at my friends and I saw that they were about to interrupt, so I raised a hand to silent them. "We protect the world's mysteries from greedy and evil people. So far we exist in the whole world without your knowledge. Why I know about it is because I am one of them and have been for twenty years now. I am not just a shy, quiet nation; I am actually a very respected and strong spy. I'm practically a legend in the organization." I took a pause to see if they had got it all. I saw that they didn't believe me, but they didn't say anything. "Second of all, that man who kidnapped Alfred is my arch enemy. I have tried to catch him for twenty years and I still got no important information of him. And for the third, Kuma is a magical guardian who is here to protect his master. I am Kuma's master right now so I'm a target of Neil because he wants to be Kuma's next master. That's why he wants me, and that's why I can't let you attack him yourself, his to strong and he always have an evil plan behind everything he does. So far I have been able to stop him but it's getting harder for each time. And I have still not a clue of what he is after with all this."

I stop talking and went out of the car. My friends were speechless and they looked at me as if I was crazy or something. They walked out of the car and followed me into the house. Kuma had jumped out from the car when Carlos opened the door and he was now walking beside me. The inside of the house is, as it always has been, nothing at all. Just spider web and dust. Carlos and Gilbert looked around and gave a confused glance to each other. I walked over to the board where the scanner is and put my hand on it. The blue light scanned it and the elevator appeared. The two men looked at the elevator with surprise. I walked in and waved at them to follow.

My friends looked suspicions at the elevator but walked in. The door closed and after five seconds, we were down. The doors opened once again and the bright light struck our eyes. I had got used to the light a long time ago, but for my friends this were the first time and they covered their eyes immediately. I walked out of the elevator and my friends followed once again. I could see how their eyes widened at the sight of the glorious headquarter. Now when I look back in time I notice that it hasn't change at all. The only big difference is the four giant TVs hanging right above the reception.

Carol ordered them so that everyone could get to know the big news. You know what happens in the world, and what new artifacts had been found. But the main reason was so she could call the one she wanted to her office, she sometimes just pop up on the four televisions at the same time and yell the person's name who's going to her office. It's just to scare the crap out of everyone. She does have cameras almost everywhere at the headquarters. Many times have she yelled my name, to many times.

I grabbed my friends, who still was paralyzed, arms and walked over to the reception. I saw how three men and two women stood in the reception and doing what they always have done, paper work. I saw that Hannah was talking to the other woman and I noticed that I had never seen the other woman before.

"Hello Hannah." I greeted my friend. Hannah stopped talking and looked at me; the other woman did it as well, but froze when she saw me. Hannah just looked at me with no expression at all. She really is strange. Sometimes she shows her feelings at such a high level that it's becomes scary, and sometimes she doesn't show them at all. And other times her feelings just burst out. I could not tell which one she did now.

"What the hell are you doing here Matthew!" she screamed straight in my face. I jumped high and took a step back and almost tramped on Kuma.

"What are you screaming about?" I asked and saw how Gilbert and Carlos had been woken up from Hannah's yelling.

"You're supposed to be on vacation. And now you're here because of what?" she glared angry at me, maple she is scary!

"Well my brother was kidnapped by Neil and I couldn't do anything so I called Allen and he said he would help and take them here to get special treatment if they got hurt and I needed to make sure that they were okey because everything is my fault." I said in one breath.

"Okey, take it easy. "She said and looked friendly again, but then she noticed Gilbert and Carlos. "And who are they?" she said and glared suspiciously at them, and I could see that she was prepared to attack.

"They are my friends, their cool." I said in a calm voice to make her sure that they are not the enemy. She nodded put still looked at them. "So, have Allen come here yet?"

Right when I had said that, one of the elevators opened and a voice cried out.

"Hey Matthew!" I turned around and saw Allen walking towards me in a striped shirt and jeans. I smiled and waved.

"Hey Allen, what happened with the costume? You look awful!" I said and we did high five.

"Well, sometimes you have to dress awful to spy on people, you know." He said and smiled. We laughed and hugged each other, a manly hug of course.

We let go and I looked behind his back and saw that Francis and Arthur helped carry a hurt Alfred. I ran to them and looked at Alfred's injuring's. He didn't look to hurt, but Neil does not have a reputation of being gentle. My family looked at me and then gave me a big hug. We stood like that for some minutes and then let go. We walked over to the reception again and sat Alfred down on a chair that Hannah had placed beside the reception for him.

"Maple, it should have been me." I said and looked at my brother. Arthur stood on one knee and brushed Alfred's hair out of his face.

"Don't say like that, lill'bro." Alfred said and looked at me. "After all, I'm the hero!"

He did a pose and we all laughed. Yep, he will be fine. I looked at all the other nations and knew that I had a lot of explaining to do, but no one asked any questions yet. I turned to look at Allen and Hannah. They were talking and I saw how both of them looked at each other. They liked each other, but don't have the courage to tell the other one. I had known this little romance drama a long time, but I could not tell any of them how the other feels just because I had promised both of them to not tell the other. Ha, my best friends loves each other, they could be such a cute couple. Allen with his brown hair and brown eyes, his scar on the left cheek he got from a very angry lion. And Hannah with her red wavy hair and sea blue eye, her black glasses. None of them were ugly.

When I watched my friends I noticed that the other woman in the reception looked at me. I looked back at her and she turned away immediately. I smiled at her and she blushed. She was so cute. Brown-black, straight hair, pale skin, small nose and green eyes, she was really cute.

"Hi." I said to her and walked over to her.

"Ehum, hi." She said shyly.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"Yes, I just got moved here from America." She said and blushed more.

"That's nice, what's your name?"

"Jessica and you are Matthew Williams, a.k.a Canada?"

"Indeed I am. " I said and smiled even more. She blushed more and it looked like she were about to faint.

"Stop that Matthew, you're killing her." Allen said and smiled; Hannah smiled as well and walked over to Jessica.

"What? I'm only friendly." I said and threw my arms out to say "what did I do".

"Just give her your number and then it's done. " Allen said and laughed. I laughed as well and took a paper and a pen that stood at the disk and wrote my number. I gave it to Jessica and she fainted.

Allen, Hannah and I burst out in laughter. I know it was mean to Jessica, but it was a bit funny and I actually wanted her to call me. My family looked at me with surprise; I mean I have never acted like this around them. But hey, I did grow up with Francis.

I was just about to say something when Carols face showed up on the televisions. She looked really angry.

"Matthew Williams and Allen James, GET IN HERE!" she yelled and then she disappeared as fast as she had appeared. Allen and I looked at the screen and then at each other. We shrugged our shoulders and I nodded at my family to follow. They did and we started to walk to the elevators. But then Allen and I stopped. We gave each other a glance and nodded our heads. We opened our mouth and started to sing, "Highway to Hell" with Ac/Dc. Everyone who was in the lobby stopped and looked at us who danced away to the elevator. Every one clapped their hands and laughed. Then once again Carols face appeared on the screens.

"NOW!" here voice yelled and we stooped and hurried to the elevator.

My family was just so confused. They did not say anything, only looked at me as if I was crazy or sick. I did not take any notice of this and we went up to Carols office. Indeed highway to hell.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth And Knowledge

I could feel my family and friends stare at my neck in the roomy elevator. It did feel a bit uncomfortable, but I understand them. I would also me freaked out if someone I know and care about has a secret and dangerous life, which I don't know about. But I was thankful for that they didn't ask any questions, after all, I am planning on letting them scold me later. The elevator stopped and the door opened. Allen and I walked out of the elevator and into the very well-known corridor. I still remember my first time walking this long red corridor, maple; I was so scared that day. I could see that my family and friends walked close behind me, afraid that I might disappear or something.

The big, wooden door was now in front of us and Allen raised his hand to knock, but before he could make it, a strong angry voice called.

"Mr. James and Mr. Williams, just get in here!" Carol's voice gave me goose bumps in my neck. "The rest of you, stay outside until I call you."

I looked at my family and friends and gave them a soft smile and a nod, before I looked at Allen. We nodded to each other, then took a deep breath and opened the door. We walked in and the door closed slowly after us.

-Outside the door-

A lot of yelling and shouting could be heard from the other side of the door. The nations and the ex-nation, started to fear whatever it was inside that room. When the shouting finally had stopped, they heard foot-steps and the door opened once again. The nations and the ex-nation had frozen of fear. They had seen the face of the monster inside the room on the screen, and didn't expect what actually was behind the door. Behind the door was a woman, maybe fifty, with a big smile on her face. There were no sign of ager, just a big, warm smile. She had silver-blonde hair, and kind, dark blue eyes. Her lips were painted with red lipstick and her nose was small and cute. There was something about her that made her look young, but the wrinkles gave away her real age. She was very pale and small. But something that really couldn't go by unnoticed was her breast. They were huge! Just a bit smaller than Ukraine's! This was the only thing the men really saw. Their eyes were nailed on them.

The woman saw what they were looking at; she giggled and walked back into the room leaving the door open. The nations and the ex-nation woke up from their trance and slowly walked into the room. They looked at the office with amazed eyes. It was beautiful inside and it was big. But what really caught their eyes was the two shaking men holding each other and sitting on a brown couch. If you took a closer look you could see Matthew and Allen were at the brand of tears. This made them wonder what could have scared them so, but then they remembered. That woman was the only other person in the room. They started to fear this woman.

"So you're Mr. Williams's family, eh?" The woman asked.

"Yes we are." Arthur said a bit shaky. The woman just stared at them and examined them; this made the nations a bit uncomfortable.

"Good!" she suddenly screamed and stood up. She rushed over to them and gave them each a big, breath taking hug. Then she walked over to Matthew and grabbed his ear and made him stand up. When he was standing she walked over with him to his family, she released his ear and took some steps back. She looked at them and then she screamed again.

"How can you be so stupid? You revealed our secret headquarters to civil persons!" her face was red, like a tomato. Matthew was scared, he had been yelled at by Carol many times, but this time she really didn't hold back. "And why aren't you at your vacation, you should lie on a beach and enjoy the sun, right now! You are over working! And then you put Allen into to a secret mission that I had no idea of, you put yourself and your friend in danger! You know how Neil is, and how strong he is! What if Allen had got hurt? And what was it so important that you had to risk both your and Allen's lives?"

"Boss, I'm sorry but my brother got kidnapped and my family wouldn't let me go and get him back, so they wanted to do it themselves but Neil is to dangerous and would have killed them immediately if I didn't do anything, so I called Allen and asked him to get help, I didn't think that he would do it himself, but I'm glad he did and I take all responsibility for everything, so punish me and not him." I said fast and looked at her. She looked at me and then at Allen, then at my family and friends and then back at me again. Her gaze was like a very cold Canadian winter day, which means very, very cold. Everyone in the room was scared to death. After several minutes she finally opened her mouth, and everyone expected another rage attack.

"Well, if you're sorry, then it's ok." she shocked everyone with her soft voice and friendly smile. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "I mean, no one got hurt right? Well, except for your brother, but that's because of Neil and his blood thirst for you."

"Ehum, so I'm not in trouble?" I asked, Carol can be very confusing sometimes, but she always puts her workers first. 'She has a big heart; this is what I will miss the most when she's gone.' Matthew thought.

"Yes you are, but I will let it go for now, you have some explaining to do, so dismiss." She said while she looked through some papers, as usual she has a lot of paper work to do.

Allen stood up and started to walk out of the office. Matthew turned around and followed, he waved at his family to follow as well; he saw on their faces that Carol's outburst had scared them half to death. It's an ordinary reaction if it's your first meeting with her. Anyway, they followed out of the room and walked back into the elevator. The door closed and they went up to Matthew's and Allen's own office.

-Matthew's and Allen's office-

When we walked in the corridor on our way to the office, I noticed that Matthew's family is very quiet. I mean that Matthew always complain on them that they are so noisy and annoying, maybe it's because they have just found out that their family member are living a dangerous and secret life. I cannot see their eyes but I can feel that they are all looking at Matthew's back. Matthew walked first and I walked at the end to make sure no one got lost, it's a big house (headquarter) with many corridors and rooms, you can easily get lost.

Matthew stopped and opened a metal door on the right side. He walked in and his family came after him. I walked in as well and closed the door, Matthew and the other nations followed him to the room in the other end of this one. When I got in I saw that the rest of our team was here and working at their desks, paperwork.

"No missions today, eh?" I said to them.

"No, Carol said, until you get back, we are not allowed to go on missions." Said one of them.

"Ah, but you will get soon, so be ready." I said and followed the others to the room. That's Matthew's and my office. It's in another room than the others because we are the team leaders. One team should only have one leader so we were going to be split up and be leaders in one team each, but Matthew and I have been working together, like forever and didn't want to quit so soon. So Carol made us both leaders, for one team. She really is a kind person.

I opened the door and noticed that Matthew sat on his desk, on the left side of the room, and listen to his family and friends questions. I felt sorry for him, he did want to tell them sooner, but we're not allowed to. It's a dangerous job and you can't have your family worried for you, every time you leave the house. And you will be distracted and your family might get in danger, just like now. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my chair and tried to get eye contact with Matthew. Our desks are placed in the middle of the room, slightly turned towards each other, so that it's easy to talk, they are just a few centimeters away from each other so you don't have to shout to each other. The walls have a deep red color and Canadian flags and hockey player's posters all over the walls. We both are really hockey fans and we both are born in (is) Canada, we felt like decorate the office with a bit of Canada.

After a while Matthew looked at me and I saw that his eyes begged for help. So I stood up and slammed a hand in my desk.

"Okay, that's enough, give him a break and let him answer your questions, eh." I said, almost yelled.

"Oui, we should let him speak first." Said the one with long, blonde hair, similar to Matthew's. I guess that's papa Francis. But every one stopped bomb him with questions. No one said anything for minutes.

"So, maybe you could tell us what's really going on, my son." Said another blonde haired guy, but this one's was short, he must be his dad Arthur.

-Matthew-

They had finally calmed down and letting speak. I'm glad that I have Allen, he is the one that can make everyone to listen and he is good at talking, but when it comes to fighting, I'm the better of us. That's why we are a great team, he does the talking and I do the fighting. Anyway, when I had finally explained everything and answered all their questions, they had to slowly take it in. I have always thought that if I tell them my secret then I would not feel so guilty, as I have felt when I had to lie where I was going or where I had been, or how I get my wounds. But there was something that didn't feel right about all this. Neil never let his pray get away so easily, and it was Allen he had to deal with so he could have won and kill both him and my family. There's something very wrong about this.

I had sent one of my team mates to get my family and friends something to sit on and eat. I had also sent after a nurse to get Al to the medical room. I sat in my chair at my desk and did some paper work, just to get my mind off Neil, it didn't go so well. I looked up to look at Allen, from what I can see, he has the same problem as I. Why did he take my brother, and why now? Arthur said that he was really after me, but that doesn't make any sense. Neil knows where I live, and I know that he has spies on me. I always trick them, but they should have known that I was already gone from the party. No, there are something more, he is planning all this. But what is his plan?

-Allen-

I had to get out of the office. Matthew had everything under control with his family; they have at least stopped yelling. I think that I should go to the lobby, to meet Hannah. I really like her, but I don't know if she likes me back, she is very strange and difficult to understand, but I really like her, I could even say that I love her. But before I go to Hannah, I should go and see how it is with Alfred, Matthew doesn't have time for that now.

I walked to the medical district and asked the man in the reception for Alfred F Jones. But the man said that Alfred hadn't any difficult injuries so they let him go. He said that he remembered how to go back to our office and that he didn't need help. And then he just left, for one hour ago. That's odd; he should have been in the office when I left if he left the medical district an hour ago, maybe he got lost anyway. It's best I find him, you can really get lost here.

I searched everywhere for him, but I found nothing. I had gone so far that I had ended up in the library. He shouldn't be here; you're not allowed to use the library if you're not a member of the Yetis. And the last time I checked, Alfred didn't have an ID. But there he sat in front of a computer, scrolling through our secret documents. The ones that contain everything we have found and keep in the headquarters or the things and people we watched over. How did he get the password to our computers and how did he get the top secret password to our files? This is suspicious. I approached him slowly and saw that he was reading everything carefully. I put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched and looked at me with surprise and panic. But he quickly recovered his normal old self and put a big grin on his face.

"OH HI, Allen?!" he screamed, a bit unsure about my name. I looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" I asked and did not take away my hand from his shoulder, he was going to give me an answer whether he wanted to or not.

"Oh, nothing, I got lost when I tried to get back to the office and got here, I saw that this computer was on and someone hadn't logged out. And this interesting thing was up, so I got curious and took a look." He said with the same smile. I didn't say anything or asked any questions. I had to talk to Matthew first. He is obviously lying, because he could not get in here, in the first place without an ID and no one would help him in. NO ONE EVER forgets to log out and have secret things up in the library, not everyone had the password to the files. And he shouldn't even understand what all that means, he should get a headache if he really is like Matthew has described him. And he would definitely not find this stuff interesting; this is coded and is on a language that only the real Yetis in the mountains use and we who can read it.

I told one of the librarians to check every data of the user and what password of the computer and then took Alfred to our office. This is way too much work for one day…

-Matthew-

Allen came back to the office with Alfred. First I thought that Alfred had got lost or done something stupid at the medical district, due to Allen's face, but then he looked at me with a worried face. He sat Alfred down in one of the chairs and made a gesture with his head to tell me to go outside. I followed him and was not prepared to what he said. Alfred had somehow managed to break in to the library without being noticed and hacked in to the top secret files. No one can do that, and Alfred is not that smart. I have never thought that he had a brain to do it.

We went back in to the office and I sat down and thought. What had happened to my brother and what is making him do things like this? I didn't have time to think of that for long, because Hannah came running in to our office.

"Terrible news, Neil has moved from France to somewhere in Germany, we don't know where in Germany." She said and throws some papers on my desk. Allen walked over to Hannah.

"What? But we had finally got the French spies in to his hideout; he can't just have left like that?" Allen said hysterical, I too were about to freak out. We had finally found his hideout and got in the spies from the main headquarter in France. If he has moved to Germany that only means that he has nothing left to gain from staying in France. But he didn't do anything special in France, only kidnap Alfred. Was that his only goal in France, to do that? I don't know but we are now on square one again.

"What does it mean?" Gilbert asked.

"It means that we have no idea of where he is or what he plans." I said and looked through the papers. "What happened to the spies? He can't have taken them with him?"

"No they were found dead in an alley near the hideout, he must have known about it along." She said with a sad expression.

This is not good. I need to take care of this myself. I have to go to Germany, find his new hideout and find out what he's up to. But first I need to get my family home, and I have that problem with Alfred.

"The next world meeting is next week in Germany, we can go on the meeting and you have to tell everyone about all this." Francis said and looked at me with a firm eye.

"What? I can't tell everyone about all this. You weren't even supposing know, besides no one knows that exist." I said.

"You have to, this is not only about you, it's about every else to, Matthew." Arthur said, I opened my mouth to protest when Carol stormed in the office.

"Yes you have to! This has gone too far and you can't hide it much longer. They have to know what's actually happening in this world. Who knows, tomorrow Neil maybe have finally succeeded to destroy it?" She was dead serious when she said that, I knew it was true. After a moment of thinking, I had finally come to a decision.

"Okay," I said and stood up. "We are going to Germany, and I am going to have to tell my little secret."

-Next week, Germany-

I stood outside the door to the meeting room and gather my courage.

"It's okay Mattie, it's okay. You can do this, it's only the entire world in there and you have to speak in front of every one of them. It's nothing eh?" I walked back and forth and tried to calm me down. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Alfred said and grabbed my arm and opened the door and dragged me in.

I was still a bit suspicious about him; his behavior in the library is of important matter. But he doesn't act different. Hopefully it was nothing and maybe he had just slipped in to the library and someone had forgotten to log out. Maybe, it's a little chance.

My brother pushed me in to the chair between Francis and Arthur. I could feel how they both looked at me. But I couldn't see I looked straight down on the table, my hair covering my faces so that one could see how nervous I was. I looked down at Kuma who had rolled up in to a ball. At least he doesn't have to speak to the whole world about a secret they don't even care about, they doesn't even know who I am.

It was the ordinary chaos in the room. Countries fight each other; the only thing that wasn't normal was that France and England didn't fight. They just sat silent in their chairs and from time to time sneaked a glance at me. Germany stormed in through the door with Italy running behind him.

"Okay, now that everyone is here we can start the meeting." He said and it became silent in the room. "So, is there anyone that have something to say?" this was my chance, I raised my hand. "No one?" Germany said, and I raised my hand more.

"Canada has something to say." England said and stood up.

"Who's Canada?" Italy said the other countries in the room agreed, except for Prussia, Cuba, America and France.

"My son, Mathieu." Francis said and stood up to and forcing me up also. "And it's better you listening; this has with the world's safety to do."

All countries were surprised to see me showing up from nowhere, but no one said anything. Arthur and Francis sat down again and left me standing alone. Great, I hate to talk in front of people; Allen is the one who's talking of us. Well, it's now or never.

"I… something, I mean, there are…" I couldn't get the words out, maple, this is so embarrassing. I saw how many gave each other strange looks. I took a deep breath and just said it.

"A man named Neil Gump, are planning something bad, and it involves the whole world." I stopped to take a breath and I saw that many looked really confused. "Remember the party at Al's house, when a man came in and kidnapped Alfred and put you all out. This is the same man, he… he is also my arch enemy. We have been enemies since twenty years back. I am something called a Yeti, we are an organization which take care of the world's mysteries and keep them away from men like Neil. We exist all around the world without your knowledge, why we are telling you now is that things has gone wrong and might led to the end of the world. I know that the most of you doesn't even know who I am, but I can tell you that I am not just that quiet nation who everyone walks over. Actually if anyone, other than you, would do it I would kick their as until they beg for mercy."

I looked around me and everyone was silent, most of them had dropped their chins. I saw that most of them didn't believe me, I can totally understand them. I was about to open my mouth again to speak when a chair hit my back and I fell over the table. Arthur and Francis stood up and looked at the one who had thrown it. All the other countries were also chocked of what had happened. I rolled over on my back and looked at the person, and if I'm going to be honest, it didn't surprise me to see Alfred standing there with the chair in his hands. He had a smile on his face, not like the cheerful happy smile he usually have, but a mean, creepy smile instead. My first thought was that Neil must have done something to him, that also explains the library and the secret files. My brother is not smart enough and he would never hurt me, that for sure.

"So, Alfred you are working for Neil now? How is it going?" I said while I pulled myself off the floor. We looked in to each other eyes and I saw that those were not Alfred's eyes, they were darker. But he didn't say anything, just smiled and chuckled a bit.

I heard a little growl coming from under the table. I saw how Kuma walked out from the table and started to grow.

"No Kuma, sit!" I said to prevent him from hurting Alfred. I knew that Kuma only wanted to protect me, but he might kill Alfred, and it's not his fault that he attacked me, it was Neil's doing. "Alfred, please fight against it, you don't want to fight with me." I said and tried to reach my brother's mind. He said nothing. I walked over the table and slowly towards my brother. If I can get close enough maybe I can take a look at his mind with a trick I learned in Himalaya with the real Yeti's. But when I came close enough, he grabbed my hand and threw me in to the wall.

The countries were all about to come and help me.

"Stop, don't come closer I'll fix this!" I screamed so that they would stop and stay away. It's not good that all of us attack him, it might hurt him mentally. I stood up and tried to approach him again, but this time he walked over to me and pulled out a knife he had in his jacket pocket. I tried to jump away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

'This feels familiar, it's the same position as when I first met Neil and he tried to stab me. Neil must be controlling him.' I thought and tried to get away, but even if I am strong, Alfred is stronger. I noticed that Francis and Arthur were trying to get him away from me, but nothing could make him stop. Just when I thought it was over, I heard the door being kicked in and my team and two other teams ran in. They threw Alfred off me and surrounded him. But something happened that surprised us all. Alfred disappeared in a white fog, the same fog that Neil always uses. Allen walked over to me.

"Looks like Neil have your brother again." He said and gave me a bag.

"He had him all the time." I said. Hannah had walked over to us; she had been in our team.

"You need to change and take the helicopter to Norway." She said and pointed her gun at the bag I was holding.

"What are we going to do in Norway?" I said and took out my suit from the bag.

It is different from the others, because I am a Guardian Master. There are only two more at the headquarter, in Canada that have the same suit as I. But there are many in the headquarters around the world.

"Neil has moved again and his next destination is Norway. I tell you the details when you have put on you suit." She said.

I walked out of the room to one of the bathrooms which were just two doors away. I put it on and walked back. I walked in and saw that Allen were trying to calm down the worried nations, it didn't work out well.

"What is going on here? Where's Alfred? And who are you?" they all asked at the same time. Allen had no chance to answer.

"HEY; SHUT UP EVRYONE!" I screamed louder than I usually do. Everyone did as I said and looked at me.

"Alfred has been taken away by my arch enemy, and I promise to get him back. Don't worry; we will soon have our fellow nation back." I walked over to Allen and everyone followed me with their eyes. They were shocked that I could talk so much and so loud. Ha, they really hadn't expected that. "Do you have my helicopter ready?"

"You mean our helicopter." Allen said and smiled.

"No, I will go alone it is too dangerous." I said and took a gun, which one in my team handed to me; I put it in my pants at my back. I always put I there, because it's there Alfred had taught me to put it.

"No, we have always taken care of Neil together, and this is no exception. We are friends, aren't we?" he said and smiled, I smiled softly back. I slammed his back and we laugh.

"I won't get rid of you anytime soon, old man." I laugh and he hit my arm.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hannah said, she had smiled at the two old friends and now picked up something from a big bag that stood beside her on the floor. "Carol said that you would have taken this anyway, though you're not allowed to."

She handed me something long, wrapped in a white cloth. I un-wrapped the cloth and saw a big, massive sword in my hand. My smile widen, when I saw the old fashion details, eagles, snakes and lions were inscribed in the sword's handle. It was beautiful and I have fought with it many times before. The mighty and magical Excalibur. Now I feel save with my old companion by my side. We had met on my first training day.

I had come to the headquarter early, as Allen's instruction said. I had said good morning to Hannah when I walked by the reception. She had looked at me with suspicious, but greeted me back. She had also pointed out where I was supposed to go. After I got lost a while, I finally reached the training room. Allen was not there yet, so I walked around in the big room and admired it. There were many new working machines mixed with old ones. The room like a cave, but the walls was painted white and sticks were sticking out from both the walls and the roof. I was not the only one there, many people were training hard and some of them looked new. Kuma, who I barley let go of, was sleeping in my arms when I noticed that some people had gathered in the middle of the room. I walked over to see what was happening. When I got closer I saw that some tried to get out an old rusty sword from a stone covered in vines and moss. 'Is that Excalibur, King Arthur's sword?' I thought.

"Stupid isn't it?" someone behind me said. I jumped and turned around; Allen was standing there watching the ones that tried to get the sword out.

"H-hi A-Allen, is that what I think it is?" I said and pointed at the sword.

"Yes, it's Excalibur, King Arthur's mighty sword. King Arthur sat it down in the stone when his time was ear. He said 'that the only one who is worthy the sword will have it, but that time can be long in to the future, but anyone who wants to try are welcome forward. I do not promise, whoever is the one, my kingdom, but the sword will be the ones greatest companion. Good luck'. After that many men tried to get it out, but everyone failed. And soon it was forgotten. But we found it one day and brought it here, now the new recruits are always trying, hoping that they are 'the one'. No one has been 'the one' and I don't think that sword will get out today."

"My father knew King Arthur, he told me and my brother stories about him and Excalibur. He said that many times he visited Excalibur after king Arthur's death, but one day it was gone." I said and saw how one after one failed to be 'the one'. I didn't notice that Allen was looking at me.

"Do you want to try?" he asked me and nodded his head at the sword. I looked at him.

"What? Me? Oh no, I would defiantly not be 'the one'." I said and looked back at the sword, another one had failed yet again.

"Come on, let's do it." He said and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the sword. "Hey everyone, the nation Canada is going to try!" he shouted to the crowd. Everyone looked at me and clapped their hands. They shouted at me to do it and they gave me no other chose than to do it.

So, I placed Kuma on the ground, grabbed the handle with both hands and pulled. I had expected resistance from it and I was surprised when it flew out of the stone and I stood there with the legendary sword in my hands. It didn't felt heavy, it was light and I could feel the magic in it. It was amazing.

The sword has its own life and it talks to the people it trust. So it talks to me, Allen, Hannah and Carol. But just because it is so legendary and powerful, I'm not really allowed to bring it on missions, but I do visit it many times. Besides I always take it anyway. But this time I was glad that Carol had given it to me, that mean I don't have to make a stop in Canada to sneak it out. I sat it on my back and the sword made some vines, with magic, to hold itself attached to my back.

"So, are we ready to go now?" I said to Allen and we started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Hannah shouted at us. "I'm going with you." She said and ran to our sides.

"What! No, you can't come with us, it's too dangerous." Allen said and I nodded to agree.

"I don't think so, remember, I'm a nymph. I don't die so easily." She was right, she is a nymph and they don't die. Only when their life flower dies, they die. She is older than she looks, but don't let her appearance trick you, she is over one hundred old.

"Okay, but you have to be careful, eh." I said and Allen looked at me with eyes which said 'Are you serious?' I didn't care. It's not like he is just any ordinary human himself. He told me that it lays a curse on his family that he do not want to talk about. I have no clue of what it is.

"And we will go to." I voice said behind us. I looked at the one and there stood my parents, Carlos and Gilbert, The Nordics and Russia. This was odd, why does they want to help us?

"No, you can't, it's…" I got interrupt by Gilbert.

"You don't have any chose, Birdie. Kesesese." He said and I smiled. I can't beat them.

"Oh well, if you say so, but it will not be an easy task."

I looked at them and then at Allen and Hannah. 'So this is the team? Well, it could have been worse; Sealand could have asked to join them.' I smiled. I felt how something was tugging my leg. I looked down and saw Kuma.

"Food first, saves your brother later." He said and I bow down to pick him up. I looked at the others, who were waiting for my orders and my reply to the bear.

"Well, you heard the bear. Food first, rescue brother later." We smiled and walked out of the room. 'Soon I will save you Alfred, soon.'


	5. Chapter 5: Information

**Warnings! This chapter contains some torture!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

Excalibur whispered in my ear, telling me the positions of the enemy. After days of searching we had finally found his hideout. He had been traveling through the whole north and now he had found what he was looking for. He had been looking for something in every country, he gathered information about something but we don't know what it is. Our spies have barley been able to follow him; they hadn't been able to get close enough to gather any information. We walked on thin ice now; we know that he is in the National museum in Stockholm, Sweden. But as usual no clue of what he wants with all this.

Excalibur continued to whisper and tried to make me unseen with its magic. It's not enough to make me completely invisible, I am already invisible to everyone else, but somehow, Neil has always seen me. How much I tried to not been seen, he sees me and stops me before I can do anything. But I have always a 'secret surprise'.

There he was. He had the same clothes as he always wears. A black leather coat and black jeans, the coat was open and he wore brown gloves. He was surrounded by his own men. They were all on their guard, like if someone was going to attack them any minute now, well at least not yet. Neil was the only one that seemed to enjoy the art. But he soon turned around and walked away.

"He is moving, I'll follow." I said in to the earphone and sneaked away from my position. Excalibur whispered to me. It said that Neil was on his way to the basement and more of his men were all around the building. It wanted me to be careful; it had seen how I have been captured before and being tortured by Neil. It had a bad feeling about this, but I could not let this pass. We had not much time and I am tired of waiting.

I sneaked after Neil and did not lose sight of him; this is going to be hard.

"No stay away from him, we now know that he is here and you can be captured." Allen said in to my earphone.

"I can't let this chance pass, he has my brother." I turned off the earphone and continued follow him. He has my brother and if I don't get him back I will never forgive myself. Neil had stopped; they were standing in front of a big wooden door. The door opened and Neil talked to someone. I could not see who this person was so I tried to get closer. I was just as close as I needed when a hand held a cloth over my mouth, I could smell the chloroform. I managed to take a look at my attacker. What I saw didn't surprise me. It was Alfred; Neil uses Alfred to get to me. He is so damn cruel. I passed out with an evil smiling Alfred attached to my memory.

When I woke up again, I could feel that I was tied to a chair. I opened my eyes only to close them again, a bright light struck my eyes. I opened them again, slowly. The room was small, I was placed in the middle, and a table stands at one of the walls with knives and other stuff on. Except for the lamp in front of me there were no other lights in the room. I could feel that the knives I had in my boots were gone, there goes my plan B. I also noticed that Excalibur was gone too. I already know where this is going, it's torture time.

I sighed and a creepy laugh spread out in the room, a too familiar laugh. I could see how Neil came out from the shadows and in to the light. A smile on his face and a knife in his hand, this was not going to be fun. I looked at him and held my head high I could not show any fear, even I felt a little bit of fear when it comes to Neil and his little torture games. I could not sense Excalibur that means he got away, he must be getting help. I only need to drag out of the time.

"So, is it the old routine?" I asked and seamed bored, but I was actual scared, if it is his usual routine, well, just say that it won't be pretty. He smiled again, a mean smile which said that he knew something I didn't.

"No, it's not going to be as we always do, this time it's going to be _much_ more fun." He said and walked to me. He put his face so close to mine that if a moved my head forward a little bit, I would be kissing him, and no I will _never_ kiss him.

"And why is this time so much better than the others?" I asked and he smiled even wider, if that's even possible, and backed away but stood in front of me. His eyes almost sparkled and he laughed.

"Because this time I'm not going to do the torture." I raised an eyebrow and was confused, if he is not going to do the torture, than who is? It was like he could read my mind because he nodded his head to something behind me, I couldn't see what. "He is."

Someone giggled and footsteps came closer to me. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Alfred walked up to me and hugged me from behind, he had a creepy smile and I saw in to my brother's eyes and I saw nothing than blood thirst. This is not my brother, but I know that my brother is in there somewhere, I just need to get him out.

"A-Alfred what are you doing? Stop this!" I said and panicked a bit, there's one thing being tortured by Neil, but by my brother, no that's too cruel. Neil is sure twisted in the head.

"Oh, but my dear little brother, I just want to have you here and see how cute your screams are." He kissed my cheek and then walked over to the table; he picked up a little knife. "You know that I love you."

He returned standing behind me and he put the knife at my hand. He pushed it in until a strand of blood ran from my hand to the floor. This is nothing but a tease, I have felt this pain before, but it became more painful because it was Alfred who held the knife. Alfred my twin, he has always protected me, when we were children before we meet England and France he protected me from the danger in the woods, in school from the bullies. It is with him I feel safe and now he is the one that hurts me. Mon dieu, this is horrible.

But I fight against the urge to scream and cry, I can't give up now after only one cut. Alfred noticed this and held the knife at my shoulder instead; he bent down to my face and kissed my cheek again.

"Don't fight against it, I want to see you suffer, my sweet little brother." He spoke softly in to my ear. His words were too much and cruel, he says one thing put does another. Neil must be making him do it, but how?

Alfred cut down from my shoulder to the cut on my hand. It wasn't a deep cut but blood ran out from it and covered my arm. I gave away a little whimper, it sting. But Alfred enjoyed my pain and started cutting my other arm the same way. When he was done, he walked to the table again and grabbed a hook and one of the vodka bottles that Neil had been drinking from. Neil usually drinks vodka when he torture. Alfred came back and opened the bottle and took a sip. In the other hand the hook dangled; I don't even want to imagine what he is going to do with that. Alfred saw my worried eyes attached to the hook; he bent down again and held my face in his hand.

"You are so cute when you're scared Mattie. Maybe I should have some _fun_ after this." He said with a smile and winked. I knew what he meant, and for god's sake Neil I'm his brother! Al let go of my face and I could see Neil sitting at the table drinking vodka with a cruel smile. He is pulling the strings and I will make sure that he is going to pay for this.

Neil and my eyes met and I shot daggers at him, but he only smiled and giggled a little. My eyes widen when an extremely pain shot from my arm and I barely succeeded to not scream. I hissed and saw that Alfred had poured vodka on my cuts. Damn, that hurt and more were coming, Alfred raised the hook and pushed it in to my shoulder. I still wasn't screaming and I had to fight hard to prevent the tears. I hissed again and looked up at my brother. Disappointment was written in his face and he continued digging the hook deeper in to my shoulder. He stopped and walked once again to the table, he left the hook where it was.

He came back with a bigger knife and a collar. He put the collar around my neck and then he sliced my shirt. He made a few small cuts and then poured even more vodka on them. This time I only held my eyes shut, hard. He walked behind me again and I heard some chains. Alfred grabbed my collar and attached something to it.

"Mattie," he took my head in his hand again and saw me deep in the eyes. "I want to hear you, why do you withhold you me that pleasure? One scream, a tear is all I asks for." he took the knife and cut the ropes that was binding my hands and feet.

He walked over to the wall behind me and I heard him doing something. I started to panic when I felt how something pulled the collar up and continued until a dangled in the air. It then just fell down and I slammed in to the floor. I cough and a sudden pain shot through my other shoulder. Alfred had stabbed me with the knife. This time I couldn't maintain my screams. I screamed and tried to grab the knife with my hands but they didn't want to move.

I went up again but this time not as far. I stood on my toes and tried to get air, it was a little but I got enough to survive. Alfred came in front of me and I looked at him. He had that creepy smile but his eyes were sad and scared. He is still in there. He raised the knife again and was just about to stab me in my stomach when the door behind me was kicked in. A gun shot was heard and Alfred fell to the floor, I felt how I was slowly put down on the floor again. I saw how Neil was surrounded by the Nordics and Russia. England and Carlos took care of Alfred while France and Prussia took care of me. Allen and Hannah walked over to Neil and put handcuffs on him. Prussia took me in his arms and carried me out, Russia came behind with Alfred and Neil walked still surrounded by the Nordics, last walked Allen and Hannah shooting daggers at Neil's back.

We had went to the Yeti headquarter here in Stockholm and my wounds was treated. It is lucky that I'm a nation; it would take longer to heal if I wasn't. I was worried of Alfred, he wasn't killed or hurt, they had just put him to sleep, but I have to find a way to get him back. They had released me from the medical district and I had just been and visit Alfred. He was awake, though we had to tie him to the bed. He struggled to get lose and screamed, he acted as if he was insane. That was enough for me to go straight to Neil. I'm on my way to Neil's isolated room, two guards was standing outside the door and guarded it carefully. They asked me for ID and then opened the door. Neil was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. His hands and feet were tied so he wouldn't try anything. I walked over to him and stared intense at he's bowed head.

"Hello Matthew, how's your brother?" Neil asked without looking up. I didn't answer. "So, you're not going to talk to me, well if you're not talking, I'm not talking."

"What have you done to my brother and how can I fix it?" I asked in a scary monotone voice.

"Well, I'm not telling you." Neil said and looked up in to my eyes and smiled childish. I looked up in the corner of the room at the camera that was placed there to record everything that happened and was said in this room. I knew that in the recording rom sat the Nordics Hannah and Russia; the rest of them were with Alfred.

"You better do, you of all people should know better than anyone that I am NOT as friendly as I seems." I said and walked around him so I stood behind him.

"Yes I do, but I know that right now you need me to be awake, or else I can't tell you about your brother." He said with a confident look. I started to get pissed off.

"Then tell me about my brother so we can have this over done with." I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, but you have to say please first. Where have all your politeness gone?" I took a deep breath.

"Tell me about my brother… please." The last word was hard to get out.

"Well, that's the spirit. Actually it is a spirit."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a spirit who has taken over your brother's body. I found it on one of my research and we made a deal." I was not sure if he spoke the truth. "I give it a body and it helps me on my quest."

"And what is your quest?" I asked. He bowed his head again.

"Now, now, you have to choose. Either I tell you about your brother or my quest. Which do you choose?" I thought for a moment.

"My brother, tell me about my brother."

"Really? Are you sure? Because I am willing to tell you, but then I won't say anything to help your brother."

"I am sure, my brother, now." I don't know if I'll regret my decision later, but right now my brother needs help and quick.

"The spirit is eating your brother's mind and if no one stops it, then your brother's body will be completely controlled by the spirit."

"How do I get it out?"

"You need a spell, a spell that was used hundreds of years ago to protect humans from spirits. With it you can take it out of your brother's body without harming him. There are other ways, but they can be brutal and it's a big risk that your brother will go insane." Neil rolled his head and a big crack was heard. "But you better hurry, you have one week before your brother is gone forever."

"Where is the spell?"

"I don't know, ask your father. Isn't he a magician?" Neil laughed his evil and insane laugh. I walked out of the room and straight to England.

I came back to Alfred's room and I saw that they had put him to sleep again. Allen was standing next to the window talking to a doctor; Francis sat next to Alfred on the bed and looked at his son with a sad and worried look. Arthur sat in a chair holding his forehead and murmured things for himself. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Neil said that a spirit has taken over Alfred's body and if we don't get it out in a week he will be gone and controlled by the spirit forever." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, I know. I figured it out when he acted like he did; it is a usual reaction to the spirit. Alfred is fighting back but the spirit won't let him."

"We need a spell to chase out the spirit; Neil said that I should ask you." Arthur leaned back in the chair and thought.

"I don't have the spell, but I know which one you are talking about. And for that spell we need a very powerful and magical artifact, unfortunately I do not have an artifact that powerful."

"Will Excalibur be enough?" I asked, he looked at me and nodded. When I showed him Excalibur both him and Excalibur got happy. After all they are old friends, and Excalibur had missed my father as much has my father had missed Excalibur. It was a happy reunion. "Then we will only need to find it, do you have any clue of where it is?"

"Yes, it is written in an old book that it should be somewhere in an underwater cave."

"And where is this cave?" I asked and Arthur smiled.

"Near Sealand of course."

So Arthur told us how King Arthur had locked up many spells and artifacts in an underwater cave. But he never told anyone where it was, not even to my father, but my father searched for very long and found it. But just because he didn't have Excalibur, he couldn't open it. But he didn't care about it; he didn't need the things inside of there. In fact, he took the duty to protect it, so when the time came he built Sealand over it to protect it. So technically, Sealand is the protector without knowing it.

"So all these years you've been telling him that he is not a nation, you really said the truth. He is not a nation, he is a protector." I said and looked around at our group. We had gathered together to talk about this.

"So he is not really Sealand, da?" Ivan (Russia) asked.

"Yes he is Sealand; he is only not a nation." Arthur answered.

"I don't get it?" Gilbert said confused. I was petting Kuma's head and tried to figure out the next move while Arthur tried to explain everything. I regret that I didn't bring Kuma when I spied on Neil, he could have protected me, and after all it is his job. But he is not the best to bring on spy missions. If you're going to fight then he is the one I always want by my side otherwise he can be rather clumsy and noisy. But this time I will definitely bring him.

"We have to go to Sealand and open the cave." I said and everyone was quiet.

The Nordics had gone to report to the other nations, so now we were only seven with me. But it's good, we only need a little group to get the spell, but we were a bit too many. It was decided that Carlos, Gilbert and Ivan where going to stay with Alfred, and me, Francis, Arthur, Allen and Hannah were going to the cave.

-Sealand-

Peter (Sealand) greeted us warmly when we arrived at his home. He was kind to everyone, except for Arthur, and was very curious why we were there.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you here to admit that I'm a nation?" he smiled and put out his tongue to Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest, but I interrupted him.

"No, sorry Peter, but we are here to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" Sealand said with excitement.

"You might want to sit down." Sealand nodded and walked over to some boxes and sat down. We also sat down and started to explain to him.

When we had told him everything, he didn't say a word. He just stared at the blue sky.

"I'm not a nation; I'm the guardian of a secret underwater cave. Why do you tell me now and why not sooner?" he said and looked at Arthur.

"It wasn't necessary for you to know." Arthur answered and walked over to the boy and hugged him. Peter didn't hug back; he just started at the sky. "But you're not a human either and you exist for a glorious purpose. To guard the cave isn't easy and now when it has come out where it is, you have to fight for it." Sealand didn't say anything for a long time, and then suddenly he jumped up and laughed.

"Ha, that means that I have to become strong so I can be a good protector! And I am not just a micro nation, but something like a superhero!" he jumped around and was happy. We smiled at him and then Arthur told us where the cave is.

"We have to take a boat and dive in the water. So let's move!" Arthur said and we got ready.

We took the equipment we needed and we sat in the boat, Sealand came with us too. He really wanted to see what it was he supposed to protect. Arthur was the one that drove the boat. After a while he stopped.

"This is it." he said and started to take out the equipment. The rest of us did the same and we decided that Hannah was going to stay, to watch the boat. "You have to follow me and don't lose sight of me."

We nodded our heads and dived in, I had Excalibur on my back and it purred a bit, it doesn't like water. Arthur took the lead and took us deeper in to the water. It was too deep to go all down to the bottom, but Arthur stopped half way through and made the stop sign. We stopped and watched him. He made some gestures with his hands and a blue glow appeared, when he was done nothing happened. We all looked at him with confuse but then everything started to shake. A whirlpool appeared and sucked us in.

I opened my eyes in shock and started to cough up water. My air mask had been ripped off in the whirlpool and I almost drowned. I looked around and saw that everyone else had been through the same as I. The only one I didn't saw was Arthur, I could feel how I started to panic, and my dad could have been washed away or something like that. But then I looked up in hope to find him, and I saw him standing further away. I released a sigh of relief.

I stood up and looked around. We were in a huge cave; a small waterfall was on the lift side and a river on the right side. It was big, but not as big as the lobby at the headquarters. Arthur stood at the edge of the platform we were on and looked at an enormous stone door. I9 walked up to him and the others did the same.

"Wow, what is that?" Sealand said amazed.

"This is the door to the real cave. I have never been in there because I don't have Excalibur, but now I have so let us start." We nodded and Arthur put a hand on the door, a creak was heard and Arthur a crack appeared where his hand had been. "You have to use Excalibur."

"Okay." I whistled for Excalibur, it had also been washed up.

It came happily to me and I took it in both hands. I took a deep breath and stuck it in to the crack, Excalibur started to glow but I held it in a firm grip. The crack started to expand till there was a big crack splitting the door in two. The crack opened and a blue light struck our eyes. When the light was gone and we could open our eyes again, we could not believe our eyes. Arthur laughed and we dropped our chins. Of all those magical and amazing things I've seen, this took the prize.

**This was a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I had some trouble with this one but i still hope you liked it XD**


	6. Chapter 6: The real truth

**Hey! Before you start reading, there is important information in the author's note in the end of the chapter, READ IT! **

**Now, enjoy!**

It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Behind the door a huge chamber filled with the most incredible artifacts. With my trained Yeti eye, I saw a lot of magical and long lost objects. Shelves with scrolls and old books standing along the walls reaching the ceiling, it looked much like a library. Arthur walked in first and we were close behind.

"Well, this is incredible, but how will we find the right spell?" Francis said and we all looked at Arthur. He was still admire the room but when Francis spoke he woke up from his thoughts and looked at him and then at me.

"It's over there." He said and nodded his head towards one of the shelves a bit further into the room, there were something strange with him, he didn't really look like himself. He was not concerned for about Alfred and he had a smile on his lips that told me that he knew something we don't. It was only me and papa that noticed this.

"Okay, then let' go get it!" Peter said and rushed over to the shelf that Arthur had pointed out. We came after but I didn't take my eyes off Arthur, I don't trust him right then. We looked at the books, there were hundreds of them on just one shelve.

"How are we supposed to find the right one in time?" Allen asked and looked at me, I shook my head didn't know how.

"Don't worry, I don't know which one it is but Peter do." Arthur said and Peter looked at him with confuse. "Peter could you climb up at that ladder over there to the middle of the shelf?" he asked Peter and nodded at a ladder standing against the shelf. Peter did as he said and climbed up. "Good, now you will feel it when you have found the right one, remember you are the guardian here. You should feel it call you."

Peter looked around and he moved books a said, some fell down and almost hit us, I thought that Arthur would yell at him but he only smiled, strange. After many hours of searching, it was many books, we thought it was hopeless and we almost gave up. "I got it!" peter said when I was about to call him back. We all looked up and saw him waving with an old and big book, it was black with a strange pattern on the leather cover. I smiled and he started to climb down.

"Good, work young boy!" Allen said and was about to take the book from the boy, when Arthur grabbed it instead. We all were a bit confused about this action, he usually doesn't act like that and he had a greedy expression on his face, this was not the Arthur I know.

"Arthur, are everything okay?" papa asked his ex-husband. Arthur held the book tightly and laughed a silent and a little insane laugh.

"Uhm, dad?" I said and he stopped laughing and looked up at me with a cold and crazy looking eyes.

"Don't call me that you pathetic little wimp!" I took a step back from his words, I was shocked and so were everyone else.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't need you anymore! You have always been a weak pathetic coward and I don't need you as a son anymore! You are no worth in my eyes, so don't call me dad!" Arthur had an insane look. I saw how the others had become angry of Arthur's words, but I kept my calm, even though I started to lose temper a bit.

"So, what should I call you? Traitor?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't care!"

"Then why are you doing this? Don't you want to save Alfred?"

"Of course I do, but I want it to be as it was before." He said and looked down at the ground with a dreaming look.

"Like how?" he looked up at me with annoyance.

"Like how? Like when he was a kid, of course! When he was little and lived with me, that's how I want it and that's how I should be! And that's how it will be." He looked at the ground again and then smiled. He started to walk out of the room, and we followed. But then he turned around and saw straight on us. "Oh, do you think you will leave and ruin my plans? Of sorry, I can't let that happen."

He said some strange words and they ground under stared to shake. A crack between us and Arthur appeared and we had to try hard to not lose balance and fall down into the crack. Papa grabbed Peter who stood to close to the crack and almost fell down, he was holding him and protected him until it stopped. Arthur saw us and smiled then he walked to the door. But when he was at the door he turned around once again.

"Oh that's right, I need that." He snapped his fingers and Excalibur was pulled off my back and flew to him. I could see and hear how Excalibur didn't want to go with him but Arthur had him in some kind of magic and no one could do anything. Arthur took the sword and placed it on his back instead and made it stay whit a spell. I could just stand there and see how my "dad" walked away with my friend and companion; I could feel how my blood boils. He was going to regret this, one way or another, he haven't seen my bad side.

"Hey, what about us Arthur?" papa called for his old friend and Arthur looked at us again.

"I don't care what happens to you. You are nothing in my eyes. But I won't kill you, if you get out alive I don't want you to interrupt me. But I hope that you don't hate me that much."

"No we will love you!" papa shouted out in sarcasm.

"And how have you planed on doing about Alfred? Make him believe he is a kid and raise him again?" I asked and tried to not show my anger.

"No, I will make him a kid. Thanks to this spell book, I have everything I need. So long have I been waiting for this!" he said and smiled. "Now, farewell I don't think we will see each other again." He laughed and walked out of the door and closed it, we were stuck.

"So, what now?" Allen said and I shook my head and sat down in one of the armchairs on our side of the room Allen had walked to the edge of the crack and looked down. Papa was holding Peter who was crying. This was all a mess, Arthur really is twisted in the head. I sighed and wondered what he was going to do about Hannah. When that thought hit me I stood up and noticed that Allen had had the same thought. If Arthur goes to the boat, then what will he do to Hannah!

"Oh, if he so even touches her, then I don't care, he will meet my bad side!" Allen said and I nodded as answer, I was too angry to do anything else.

How could he betray us like that? I mean, yes I have never been his favorite son, but he has always called himself my dad. Or was that just a lie? Was everything he said a lie? Did he maybe work with Neil? Did he really want it to be as it were when Alfred was a kid? How long had he planned this? And was everything about Peter a lie to? Is he not a guardian of this underwater cave? Wait!

"Peter?" I said and the boy looked up from papa's tear soaked shirt, where he had buried his head when he started to cry, and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Yes, Matthew?" he said and wiped away his tears with his sleeve.

"Do you feel different in this room?" Peter nodded his head as response. "Do you remember how you found the book, you felt it, and can you feel anting now?"

"I didn't feel it, I called for it when I couldn't feel anything and it somehow pulled itself to me." Peter said.

"Then maybe you can control this room. Try to repair the crack and concentrate."

"I can try." He said and walked over to the crack. The looked at it, it was too big to jump over but it wasn't that deep. He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes, he said something but I couldn't hear what. Then the room started to shake again, but this time the crack was shrinking. Peter's face was pale and you saw that he tried hard to repair it.

He started to shake he opened his eyes fast and screamed, he fell to the ground and didn't move. We ran to him and papa took him in his arms.

"Peter? Peter wake!" papa tried to wake him up but he didn't move. His eyes were closed but he did breathe, barely. That's good, that means his still alive, but something must have gone wrong. He had some small cracks on his face with a blue light coming out from. This can't be good.

"What's happening with him, Mattieu?" papa asked and looked really worried.

"I don't know, it must be a side effect from all the power he used to repair the crack. Peter might be dying, papa." My words made him widen his eyes in fear, even though he hasn't taken care of the boy or anything like that, he still cared for him like a father.

"Maybe Arthur knows how to save him?" Allen said and we looked at him.

"You're probably right, but he will never help us." I sighed. "We need to stop him and maybe force him to help Peter." They nodded and papa stood up with Peter in his arms.

We walked to the door but it didn't want to open. So I took Peter to the door and put his hand on it. it opened immediately and I gave him to papa again. We walked out and to the water again.

"So how will we go back to the surface again?" papa asked. I thought for a moment but then Peter said something, he wasn't awake but he said some strange words again and the water split and a stair was reviled. It went down but it was the only way we could go so we went down. Allen walked first and I walked last, Francis held Peter tight and made sure to not fall, the steps were small and a bit wet.

When we had come down to the bottom of the stairs there was a tunnel made of water leading away from the stairs. You could see the water and see everything in it, I had no idea of what kind of magic did this, but I knew it was a powerful one. There were no other ways so we had to take the tunnel. We walked in the tunnel and saw how fishes and other water creatures swimming beside us and above us. We came to the end of the tunnel. It was nothing there. It was like a round platform and nothing else.

"Now what we do?" I said. No one had a clue. We walked up at the platform and stood there.

"How are we supposed to get up from here?" Allen said and we heard how Sealand said some other strange words again and the platform started to shake.

"Woha, what's happening? How can he do that?" Francis said still holding the boy.

"I don't know, but he is the guardian, it must have to be it." I answered.

"But he is unconscious?" Allen said.

"He must be awake somehow, we have to find Arthur!" I said and the platform went up to the surface. The water split and revealed the blue sky. It was dark blue so I must be night. The platform hit the surface and we were out of the sea. It stopped and we saw the stars. We looked around and saw that our boat was still there. It was moving towards us in high speed.

"Hey, guys!" Hannah shouted to us when she approached.

"Hey, are you ok?" Allen asked.

"Yes I'm fine, shouldn't I?" she said and stopped the boat beside the platform.

"That's good." Allen said in a sighed.

"Have you seen Arthur?" I asked.

"Yes. He came out of the sea and flew away, with Excalibur on his back. what was that all about?"

"Arthur has switched side." I said and we started to get into the boat.

"What! Wow, what happened to Peter?" she asked when she saw the little boy in Francis's arms. She quickly walked over to help him. Allen took her place as the driver.

"He's alive but we need Arthur to help him." I said and sat down.

Allen started to drive and took us away from the sea. The platform sank down in the sea again and there was no sign of it ever being there. We all thought of the same thing. Arthur was going to pay for this.

-Headquarter-

We arrived at the headquarter where they had Alfred and Neil. But when we arrived we found out the worst had happened.

"What do you mean they are not here?!" I screamed in the agents face.

"We're sorry, sir, but he was here last night but this morning he was gone." The scared agent said, my aggressive face is not funny to see. Allen had to take me away from him. We went to ask our fellow nations and ask how it could have happened.

"We don't know, Arthur came back when we watched him, without you and we somehow fell asleep." Gilbert said.

"And when we woke up again he was gone, so was Arthur." Ivan said.

"Arthur must have taken him. What should we do Matthew?" Allen said. I thought for a moment.

"I will go and talk to Neil." I said and walked out, left everyone else.

Peter was in the medical district and Francis was with him. I had to find Arthur so he could help Peter and save Alfred. I won't lose any of them. I was in front of Neil's door once again. The guards opened for me.

"So you're back." Neil said and I walked in.

"You know why I'm here, right?" I said and walked over to the wall and grabbed an extra chair and put it in front of him. I sat down and looked at him with no expression.

"Yes, I do." He said.

"Good, then I want you to tell me what have happened."

"Well, isn't it obvious? Your father only cares for your brother and no one else." He looked up at me and smiled. "Even your dad has a bad side, though I don't think you want to call him dad anymore." He smiled more. I took a deep breath.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes I do."

"Where?"

"Well, do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Real-"

"YES!"

"Very well, his in England, where else?"

I rushed out of the room and went to the others. We are going to England.

-England-

We arrived at England's, we had brought Peter so that England could cure him. We had decided that only me, Francis and Allen were going, more wasn't necessary. Though many wanted to come. We walked up to the house and knocked. No one answered, I didn't waste any time on waiting. I took a deep breath and then kicked the door in. I was not in a mood for games, I have to find my brother before it's too late. Allen and I walked in, Francis was still in the car with Peter.

"Arthur!" I screamed out. No answer. "Arthur where are you?"

"Stop yelling, we have to look for him. Do you really think that if we call for him, he will jump into our arms? Think for a while now Matthew." Allen said and walked past me. "So, where does he usually do his magic?" This woke me up from my anger.

"In the basement." I said and walked over to a thick oak door. I felt the door handle and it was looked, I tried to push it up by force but it didn't even budge. "And what will we do now?"

"Find the key?"

"He probably has it with him." we thought and then Allen got an idea.

"We can use "the thing"." I smiled to him and he went back to the car. When he came back he had a little black box in his hand. He placed it in front of the door and we took some steps back. The box opened up and a black fog came up and covered the door. We watched how the magical fog made the door rot and fall into pieces.

"I never grew tired of that, I still don't understand how it works." Allen said and I walked to the door, took the box and put it in my pocket. I looked down the stairs and it was dark.

"Now let's go." I said and started to walk down the stairs.

We came down into a long corridor and it was dark, but in the end of the corridor it was a light. He must be over there. We started to walk towards it. The light came closer and we could hear a voice, it sounded like Arthur's. I looked inside the room, the walls and floor was made of stone. Torches were on every wall, it was the only light source, except for the big fire place at the back of the room. A writing desk was placed along one of the walls. But what really caught my eyes was the figure sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

Alfred was tied to a chair, his head was bowed and he was not awake. I also noticed that Arthur was standing at the writing desk reading in the book from the cave. He was dressed in a black cloak, he had bags under his eyes and was really concentrated. I saw that he looked a bit desperate, so I made a gesture to Allen to stay where he was while I walked in the room.

"Darn… what should I… no this won't work… bloody hell…" I could hear Arthur murmur to himself, he was really a mess. His hair looked worse than usual and he was dirty like he hasn't showered for long. I felt a little bit sorry for my former dad, a little not much. I walked up to him but stood a bit away, he hadn't noticed me, just as usual. I saw that Excalibur was on the desk and it had noticed me, I put a finger on my kips, telling it to not do anything.

"England?" I said and Arthur stopped immediately, he slowly turned his head towards me. He saw me and he widen his eyes in shock. He turned around quickly and pointed a knife towards me.

"How did you get out of the cave?!" he screamed and looked crazy. I could not believe this was the same strong England.

"England, what are you doing?" I said calmly.

"First you answer my question!" I sighed.

"You have to calm down first." I said and lifted my arms in a calming way.

"I am calm, you bloody…!" he was interrupt by Alfred's terrifying scream. He had awake and the spirit made him scream and throwing his head in every direction. I didn't know what I should do. "Bloody hell!" Arthur said and returned to the book.

He then found what he was searching and grabbed Excalibur and ran to a circle made by red color, I hoped it was red color. It was a circle of symbols and I it looked like those symbols you use when you are summoning a demon, or something like that.

"Matthew, stand in that circle!" Arthur screamed and pointed to another circle. I heard how Allen rushed away up the stairs and out of the door, I heard him slam it shut so whatever Arthur were going to do, it wouldn't affect anyone else.

But I did as he said and stood in the circle. I watched him saying some words making some strange gesture in the air. But Alfred stopped screaming and watched him with an empty gaze. He had no expression at all, I saw that this wasn't my brother at all.

"Spirit dismiss!" Arthur screamed, he held up Excalibur and Alfred lifted his head and his mouth opened.

A blue light came from his mouth and a big form of a lion was shown. Arthur just looked at the spirit with disgust, the spirit was trapped in the circle around the chair. He tried to escape but couldn't, he then look at Arthur. Arthur said once again some strange words and swung Excalibur, the spirit screamed, a terrifying scream, and then was consumed by red flames. The spirit was gone and Arthur walked out of the circle. He walked over to Alfred's unconscious body and looked down on his former colony with a broken smile.

"You're not going to turn him to a kid again, eh? Because I won't let you." I said and watched my ex dad carefully. But he shook his head and untied Alfred.

"No, I won't, it was only something I said to trick Neil and the spirit." He said and watched Alfred's face again. I was speechless, did he really say that. "I didn't mean anything I said, but it was the only chance to help Alfred. Neil was going to let the spirit eat him, but I told him there is another way. I said I could give him a better body, a stronger, but I needed the book. So I tricked Neil and made up that lie about I wanted to make Alfred little again so I could be happy. But I'm already happy as it is."

He looked up at me and smiled warmly, he let go of Excalibur and it flew out of the room. I still couldn't speak, but I smiled back. It was then the thought hit me. I ran towards Alfred and pick him up and the looked at Arthur again.

"Arthur, we really need your help." I said desperate, he looked confused at me.

-Outside the house-

I bore Alfred outside and put him in the car. Allen was standing outside and Francis was still inside the car with Peter, Peter's condition had gotten worse. He breathed heavy and he sweated, he had a fever and he twisted in his sleep. Arthur came after me and looked at Francis, who had looked up at him, with an ashamed look. He walked towards the car. But he stopped and then ran to the car when he saw Peter.

"Peter! Oh no, this is not good. What happened?" he looked really worried and sad.

"After you left us in the cave, he repaired the crack so that we could get out, but it must have been too much for him." I said and rubbed my neck. Arthur looked now really angry.

"Of course it was too much for him! He has never used magic before ad it was a powerful spell I used, so he shouldn't be able to do in the first place! Wow, he must be very powerful!" he said and now looked down on the boy with a proud look. "How could you be so stupid and let him do something that dangerous?"

"Hey, you were the one who left us there to die in the first place! And you do not really care!" Francis said and looked really angry. Arthur looked up at him, just as angry.

"I was going to get you after I was done with Neil! And of course I care! I have always done!"

"That's not what you said!"

"I didn't mean it!" Arthur said and looked down at the boy again, Francis stopped being angry. "I didn't mean anything I said, I'm sorry but I do care and of course Matthew, I see you as a son. I'm so, so sorry and I know that it will be hard to forgive me." He said and stroke away some hair from Peter's face, he held him carefully in his arms. He really looked like a father.

"If you help him, we'll do." I said and looked sad. He looked up at me in confuse, but he nodded and smiled.

He then left us and walked into the house, after a while he came back with a bag, he had taken off the cloak. He opened the bag and took out another smaller bag, in the smaller bag was a white powder and he took a handful of it. He then covered Peter's face in it, he held his hands over his Peter's eye and once again said some strange words. The powder started to glow and was absorbed by Peter. But Peter started to breath normal and he opened his eyes a little. he looked at Arthur and frowned. Arthur smiled.

"I'm sorry Peter, I'm not a good brother, but sleep now you need it." Peter did as he said and fell asleep.

We then jumped into the car and drove away. Arthur sat with Peter, still holding him, I sat beside him, with Excalibur in my hand, and Francis in the front seat, Allen drove. I looked at Arthur and then asked.

"Why was it that Sealand could help us when he was unconscious?" Arthur looked up at me.

"Because he was awake, but couldn't move. He was paralyzed from the magic loss he had."

"And what did you do to help him?"

"I gave him some compensation to the magic loss, now he can make new without help."

"But if the magic was so powerful, why could he break it?"

"Because he _is_ the guardian of the cave it obeys him, you have some to don't you."

The rest the drive was under silent. We drove back to the headquarters so I could confront Neil again.

-the headquarter-

When we were back Peter and Alfred had to go to the medical district, again. Allen and I started to walk to Neil, but Hannah came and stopped us. She looked like a mess, her hair her eyes, everything.

"Hanna, what happened?" Allen said and was worried. She looked really exhausted.

"It's Neil," I felt how a headache started to form, I didn't need to hear the rest, I already knew what she were going to say. "he has escaped."

'Why doesn't this surprise me?' I thought and made my way to the medical.

They were surprised to see me so soon. But Alfred had woke up and was yelling about hamburgers and that everything was just a part of his "heroic plan". Well I and Francis laughed at him and Arthur told him to keep his voice down, so he wouldn't wake Peter up. Alfred and Peter were in the same room, requested by Arthur. I looked at my family, we were gathered again. But now they knew my secret.

"Hey, bro are you okay?" Alfred asked, he had seen my troubled face, I sighed.

"Well, now you know my secret." They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Well, we are a bit disappointed that you haven't told us earlier, but I guess it was because you wanted to protect us. I now know how dangerous your work is." Francis said. I looked a bit worried, what if they'll force me to quit?"

"But you are doing a great job, so we can't complain." Arthur said and I lighten uo a bit.

"But dude, I don't want you to be killed." Alfred laughed and I smiled. We all laughed and Peter woke up as well. We started to act like we used to, like nothing had happened. And they finally saw how Kuma was in his "protective mode" when Alfred threw a pillow at me. I calmed down Kuma when he had apologized, which was fast.

Even if everything was okay now, but I still have to take care of Neil. I won't let him get away with this. And now all nations know my secret, I will never get a day off for a long time. But this adventure is closed, now I only have to wait for the next one.

**So, if you haven't already guessed, this is the last chapter. **

**But don't be sad! **

**I will do a second part!**

**But not now and not soon.**

**I want to put away this story for a while but will continue in another story. I don't know when yet. But I hope you will read it too. **

**And if you want I can make a preview on what will come, but only if you want me to. So if you want, you have to tell me okay?**

**So, goodbye for now and I hope you have enjoyed reading 'Canada has a secret' as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So farewell and hope you read 'Canada isn't the only one with a secret'. **


End file.
